Dama de rosa
by Chris-san100
Summary: En una aldea vive una chica pelirosa, el color de su cabello le causó mucho daño cuando era una niña. Ahora con sus 17 años, trata de sobrellevar su pasado. Pero jamás se olvidará de ese niño que fue la primera persona quien la trato bien. Aquel niño pelinegro con los ojos del mismo color.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Vuelvo aquí con un nuevo proyecto n.n Jajaja, verán como estoy de vacaciones las ideas fluyen, y cuando me digo que fluyen, me refiero a que la mente se abre y todas las ideas que te parecen perfectas aparecen en un mismo instante que te mareas u.u Jajaj, bueno, en mi caso, la idea surgió después de echarme en mi camita y escuchar las canciones que deje olvidadas en mias arduas semanas de exámenes. Y pasaron las canciones de Vocaloid *w* y cuando escuché la canción _Daughter__ of Evil _(seguro la han escuchado no? Es muy buena!) y con ella las demás canciones de la _Saga of Evil_, cuando se vino la canción _Daughter of White _surgió la inspiración.

**Nota: -**Si han escuchado la canción, no será tan trágico, me refiero a que la "Hija del Mal" no jugará un papel importante, lo que tomé más importancia fue el sufrimiento de Haku.

-La narración es en tercera persona. Pero lo que está **en negrita **es el punto de vista de Sakura.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto (Shippuden) no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dama de rosa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_Se escuchan pisadas apresuradas. Se dibuja una pequeña figura en la oscuridad de la noche. Atraviesa un camino que la conduce al bosque. A su tras, se oyen más pisadas pero en gran número._

_Una respiración agitada se deja oír. Las hojas y ramas secas crujen al compás de las pisadas. La figura se ilumina poco a poco por la luz que hay detrás. Es una niña, sus largos vestidos no le permiten correr mucho. Ella aparta las ramas que hay en su camino para poder seguir corriendo._

"**Perdóname por estar viva".**

**Tengo el hábito de seguir diciéndolo.**

**Siempre he estado quejándome en voz baja,**

**Una existencia sin sentido.**

**Madre,**

**Padre,**

**Quisiera estar con ustedes**

**Allá arriba.**

―_¡Tú, niña!_

_Ella sigue corriendo. Se tropieza con una raíz de árbol y cae. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero es detenida por una mano que tira con fuerza de sus cabellos. Ella intenta no gritar de dolor pero le es imposible. Varias lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, la mano tira más fuerte y ella se muerde el labio inferior para ahogar su grito._

―_Ya la tengo._

_Las pisadas se acercan y vienen varias luces con ellas. Al acercarse más, se dibujan varias personas, tres de ellas llevan antorchas, algunos son niños y los demás son adultos._

―_N-no_

―_¡Calla!_ ―_ la voz de la persona que la tiene agarrada retumba en el bosque._

―_N-no, p-por favor… no…_

―_¡He dicho que calles!_

―_¡Ella es!_ ― _dice una voz_― _¡Esa es la niña!_ ― _el hombre acerca una antorcha, la cara de la niña es iluminada, tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza debido a la agonía que está sintiendo pero poco a poco los abre hasta que deja ver el color de ellos, eran verdes, un verde extraño, un verde jade._

―_¡La niña de pelo extraño!_ ― _una voz infantil se escucha, es un niño, se acerca lentamente hacia la niña._

―_P-por favor…_

―_¡No te acerques!_ ― _El hombre de la antorcha detiene el paso del niño_― _Hijo, no te acerques. Esa niña es muy peligrosa, ¡ninguno de ustedes debe jugar con ella!_ ― _esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a los demás niños_―_ No se deben acercar a ella… dicen que su madre hizo una especie de pacto con el diablo para que tenga ese color extraño de cabellos, ¡por nada del mundo deben acercarse a ella!_

―_P-por favor…_

_El hombre de la antorcha coge una piedra del suelo y la lanza a la niña, callándola al instante. Ella suelta algunos gemidos de dolor mientras más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas al ver su brazo sangrando, no es una herida grave, pero aun así sale gran cantidad de sangre._

―_Es tarde_― _el hombre hace un ademán con la cabeza indicando a los demás que lo sigan._

_La persona que la tenía agarrada la aventó, haciendo que ella chocara con un árbol y ella cayera al suelo. La niña respiraba entrecortadamente y no podía parar de llorar._

―_Ojalá te quede ahí, fenómeno_― _el tipo escupió cerca de ella y se alejó riendo maliciosamente._

―_P-por f-favor…_― _sabía que no había nadie que la escuchara, pero quería decirlo, necesitaba decirlo_― _Ayuda…_

_Varias lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos, caen cerca de sus manos que apretaban con fuerza la tierra, el dolor en su cabeza seguía presente. Todo era tan triste para ella. ¿Por qué le tocó vivir así? Por inercia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se acarició el cabello suavemente e intentó calmarse._

_Se puso en pie, apartó algunas ramas y se adentro en el bosque. Al caminar no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante al recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente._

**Todos en mi pueblo tienen un cabello hermoso**

**Y yo…**

**Yo soy marginada por mi cabello rosa que nadie tiene**

**En lo profundo del bosque se encuentra un viejo árbol**

**Siempre voy allí sola y rezo a Dios.**

**Viviendo sola**

**Es muy triste.**

**Solo quiero a alguien, cualquiera**

**Para ser mi amigo.**

_Se apoya en el tronco viejo del árbol, se desliza lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Suspira e intenta darse ánimos. _Mañana será otro día. _Suspira nuevamente y dirige su mirada a la luna. Ahí está, redonda y blanca, su única acompañante esta noche._

**.**

_Con dificultad abre los ojos. La luz solar de la mañana la ciega un rato. Observa a su alrededor y recuerda lo de la noche anterior. Se pone en pie con algo de dificultad y un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho la hace detener. Observa la manga de su vestido rasgada y al tocarla siente de nuevo el dolor, al ver la herida decide ir a lavarla._

_Atraviesa los arbustos y ramas que hay en el bosque cuidando de no ensuciar su herida. Llega un río, no muy lejos de su querido árbol, se coloca de cuclillas y lava sus manos._

_De pronto escucha un ruido extraño. Ladea la cabeza y ve que algo se mueve en un arbusto cercano, se levanta asustada y empieza a retroceder lentamente._

_Una sombra negra sale del arbusto, la niña no lo piensa dos veces y sale corriendo._

―_¡Espera!_

_Corre. Corre. Corre. No piensa en otra cosa. Su visión se torna borrosa debido a las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de nuevo. Sólo es para hacerle daño. No la quieren. No es aceptada. Ella tropieza con una roca y cae. Siente dolor en su rodilla pero no le importa e intenta levantarse._

―_¡Oye!_ ― _Una mano se posa en su hombro._

―_¡No!_ ― _su grito desgarrador resuena en todo el bosque. Las lágrimas brotan de sus pequeños ojos._ ― _N-no… p-por favor…_―_ solloza_― _n-no me h-hagas d-daño…_

―_No voy hacerte daño, niña, no quería asustarte._

_Ella levanta despacio. Sus jades se mueven con desesperación y miedo y se topa con los ojos de esa persona._

**Ojos como una noche sin luna**

**Como un pozo sin fondo**

**Como la oscuridad misma**

**Como la oscuridad en la que estoy sumergida.**

―¿_N-no?_ ― _un escalofrío le recorre la espalda _― _¿N-no te d-doy… m-miedo?_

―_Pero si eres una niña, no se debe hacer daño a una niña._

_Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano._

―_Estás herida_― _el niño coge su brazo con delicadeza_―_, será mejor desinfectarla, vamos._

_La levanta con cuidado y la lleva a las orillas del río._

―_Y-yo lo hago_― _se suelta de su agarre y empieza a lavar su herida, luego hace lo mismo con la rodillas._

―_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Ella da un respingo asustada. Jamás había tenido a alguien tan cerca, a no ser que sean _esas _personas._

―_¿No tienes nombre?_ ― _pregunta el niño al ver que ella no respondía._

_Y ella siguió así, no respondió._

―_Ah…_

_Se forma un silencio. Sólo se oyen las respiraciones de los niños._

―_¿Qué lugar es éste?_ ― _pregunta el niño._

―_El bosque._

―_Hn, eso ya lo sé y… ¿por qué no estás en la aldea? Se supone que una niña como tú debería estar en su hogar._

―_N-no… Ellos no m-me quieren… l-les asusto… m-mi cabello les asusta…_

―_¿Sabes por dónde salir? Me deben estar buscando…_

―_O-oye… ¿s-serías…_―_tomó aire antes de hablar_―_ m-mi amigo?_

_El niño se tensó y desvió su mirada._

―_L-lo siento_―_ dijo la niña_―_, s-sabía que no querías, pero de todos modos, g-gracias_― _y sonrió. Sonrió por primera vez en su vida, aunque no fuese una sonrisa de alegría._

―_Necesito saber el camino de regreso._

―_Por d-donde saliste, ahí hay un camino, s-síguelo hacia el sur y llegarás a la aldea._

_El niño se puso en pie pero de ahí no se movió. Se quedó un rato junto a la niña, la niña de pelo extraño._

―_Tu cabello es… es rosa._

―_¿T-te asusta, n-no es así? L-lo siento mucho_― _no se atrevió a mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacía sólo le causaría más daño. No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas de nuevo resbalan lentamente en su rostro infantil_―_. T-te deben estar buscando… s-será m-mejor que te v-vayas…_

―_No, no me asusta_―_ el niño la miró y ella lo sentía, pero siguió en la misma posición, observando el agua, dejando que su cabello le tapara una parte de su cara_―_, sino que es… peculiar y no es malo._

―¿_N-no es malo?_

―_No._

_Ella solloza y las lágrimas caen más rápido, por primera vez alguien no la insultaba, por primera vez nadie la hace daño, por primera vez alguien se acerca a ella de forma amistosa. Levanta lentamente su carita y de nuevo se encuentra con esos ojos._

**Negros**

―_No llores_― _él se arrodilla cerca de ella, seca sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y le da un beso en la frente. Ella lo mira entre asombrada y sonrojada. Él la mira y le sonríe_―_. Mamá siempre lo hace cuando estoy triste, dice que hace que te sientas mejor. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

**Como una noche sin luna**

_Ella asiente con lentitud. El niño se endereza y antes de irse se voltea y le dice:_

―_Nos volveremos a ver._

―_¿D-de verdad?_

**Como la oscuridad misma**

_Él asiente._

―_Estoy seguro._

―¿_No… n-no te olvidarás de mí?_

―_Serás difícil de olvidar_― _la mira directo a los ojos, como si quisiera recordarlos; siente miedo, desesperación, angustia y tristeza en ellos. Pero hubo un brillo que llamó su atención. El brillo que indicaba una nueva esperanza para ella. Él desaparece por los arbustos de donde había salido._

_Ella se queda en el mismo lugar. Dirige su mirada hacia el cielo. _Era otro día.

**Como la oscuridad en la que estoy sumergida.**

* * *

¿Y…? Les gusta o no les gusta? Sólo espero que sí XD Esta sería mi segunda historia y espero hacerla lo mejor que pueda. ¿Algún review? Los estaré esperando ^w^


	2. El Festival del Solsticio de Invierno

Hola, hola! n.n Si, lo, sé lo sé, no tengo perdón, perdonen por el retraso! Lo lamento tanto. Explicaciones abajo, mejor no las molesto y las dejó con el capi de hoy:

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto (Shippuden) no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia sí. Bueno, tal vez algunas ideas sacadas del libro "Donde los árboles cantan" de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dama de rosa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_―Matsuri o tanoshimu_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Festival de Solsticio de Invierno**

Respiró hondo. Como siempre hacía cada vez antes de salir.

La aldea de Konoha.

Qué bien se sentía caminar lenta y tranquilamente. Algo que no disfrutó mucho cuando era una niña, pero después pudo hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos aspirando el aire. Técnicamente olía a aldea a su alrededor. Algunos caballos u otros animales por ahí, el mercado a unos cuantos metros, el sonido de la herrería un poco lejos, todo como lo recordaba, incluso se podía respirar más paz que antes.

Y como no, si ella no podía salir así como así en esos tiempos.

Sus largos vestidos hacían un vaivén cada vez que ella daba un paso, llevaba una canasta vacía y un pañuelo blanco cubriendo totalmente su cabello.

―¡Sakura!

Ella se detuvo y giró. Normalmente para una señorita de su tiempo era tener el cabello largo, ella lo tenía, sólo que no se notaba pues lo tenía amarrado en moño. Las personas que pasaban cerca de ella, la miraban sorprendidas y con curiosidad. Pero todas hacían lo mismo; lo dejaban pasar y la ignoraban.

A ella ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, o eso era lo que ella misma quería creer, pues en su interior seguía con un miedo profundo a las opiniones de los demás, sobre todo de los mayores.

―¿Qué pasa Ryu? ― un menudo niño se acercaba con la respiración agitada hacia ella.

―La señorita Ino me dijo que por favor vaya a la florería después de hacer las compras.

―¿Ino te mandó a hacer eso?

―Fue un favor, dice que es con urgencia.

Ella sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño.

―De acuerdo, puedes irte tranquilo Ryu, tu madre se preocupara demasiado si no regresas a casa.

―No pasa nada, ella está en el mercado, le aseguro que tardará en llegar.

―De todas maneras.

El niño hizo una reverencia rápida y se alejó corriendo.

Sakura suspiró. _Me pregunto que querrá Ino, siempre que dice que es con urgencia son para puras tonterías._ ― pensó. Retomó su camino, al llegar al mercado, compró lo que le habían encargado, incluso algunas cosas extra.

Al cambiar de puesto, chocó bruscamente con alguien haciendo que su canasta cayera al suelo, con los alimentos recién adquiridos.

―Discúlpeme― ella apenas alzó la vista y se apresuró en recoger los alimentos, si no lo hacía rápido, tendría que comprar otra vez, y para ser francos, ella no tenía lo suficiente.

La persona se dispuso a ayudarla, al acomodar lo comprado en la canasta, su mano rozó con la de ella. La chica alzó la vista y se fijó quien era. Por sus ropas parecía alguien importante.

―Lo siento―dijo―, perdone, pero tengo prisa.

―No se preocupe, yo choqué con usted― era rubio, su cabello era largo y tenía los ojos de un color azul grisáceo.

―Oh… lo-lo siento― se enderezó con cierta dificultad―, ando distraída y tengo prisa en llegar a un lugar― hizo una reverencia―, con su permiso.

―Deidara― dijo antes de que la chica se marche.

―¿Disculpe?

―Mi nombre es Deidara― cogió su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios, depositándole un suave beso―, soy yo el que debería disculparse, usted es una dama muy bella.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar tal halago, usualmente pasaba desapercibida.

―¿Puedo saber el nombre de esta preciosa señorita?

―Eh… yo… Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura… esto… yo… llevo prisa y…

―¡Oh! ¡Flor de cerezo! ― exclamó él― Bello nombre para una bella dama.

―Gra-gracias…― respondió ella con el rubor en sus mejillas― Discúlpeme, señor, pero estoy algo apurada, debo dirigirme a un lugar y luego llevar las compras a casa― hizo una reverencia, se giró sin verlo por última vez y continúo su camino.

Ella no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento, no quería ver la expresión, no quería ver la expresión del joven cuando se fijara en el pañuelo. Se detuvo, giró la cabeza; él no estaba allí, suspiró relajada y emprendió la marcha nuevamente. Después de unos minutos, se estuvo regañando a sí misma por ser descortés con un caballero, todo el tiempo que Tsunade había invertido en su educación no sirvió de nada en aquellos momentos. Pero es que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Aunque su cabello estuviese oculto, la mayoría de las personas la evitaban.

Con estos pensamientos la chica llegó al lugar indicado. La florería de su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Suspiró antes de empujar la puerta.

En ese instante, un chico que apenas ella logró visualizar, salía de la estancia, causando que sus hombros chocaran bruscamente.

―Lo siento― dijo ella haciendo una reverencia casi al instante, quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo inclinado.

―No importa― dijo él. Sakura se enderezó lentamente. También él parecía ser una persona importante― ¿Ha visto un rubio cerca de aquí?

―¿Disculpe?

―Perdón, no estoy siendo específico. Mejor me voy― y sin despedirse ni nada se alejó del lugar.

Sakura se quedó ahí, viendo como la cabellera rojiza del chico se alejaba poco a poco.

¡Vaya, hasta hace unos momentos ella pensaba que era la grosera!

―¡Sakura! ― la voz de Ino la hizo volver a la realidad.

―¿Eh? ― se giró para encararla. Ino, su mejor amiga, era una chica muy bella. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia que la mayoría del tiempo la traía recogida en una coleta debido a su trabajo, hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado. Ella era una de las mujeres más envidiadas en la aldea gracias a su exuberante belleza, algo que también Sakura envidiaba.

Cuando conoció a Ino por primera vez, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue: _Quisiera tener su color de cabello y ojos._ Luego fue: _Me rechazará, como los otros. _Y seguidamente rompió a llorar. Pero su último pensamiento jamás sucedió, lo que le extrañó fue que se acercó a ella sin ningún rastro de miedo o repugnancia, colocó su pequeña manita en su frente y pronunció unas palabras que jamás olvidaría: _Tienes una frente muy grande. _Ella se puso a llorar nuevamente, pero Ino la abrazó, reconfortándola. Ino fue la segunda persona que la trataba bien, con aceptación, después de _él._

―¿Sakura, me estás escuchando?

―No, perdona, ¿dijiste algo, Ino?

―¡Deja los modales para después frente! ― bueno, toda persona tiene sus defectos. En el caso de Ino era hablar despreocupadamente, en especial en los lugares públicos. En casa se le permitía, pero aun así, Tsunade la corregía a cada rato. ― ¿Sabes quién es el apuesto joven que acaba de salir?

―¡Ino no debería hablar así si no estás en casa! ― exclamó Sakura― Sabes que te pueden escuchar claramente, Tsunade-sama te regañaría si estuviera aquí.

―Pero no está, así que si puedo hablar como yo quiera― Sakura rodó los ojos―. Pero Sakura ese no es el punto, el punto es si sabes quién es el joven que acaba de salir.

―No, no lo sé, ¿para eso llamabas? Mira que enviar a un niño es…

―¡Claro que no! Necesitaba ayuda en la tienda, pero acaba de venir ese muchacho, preguntó si había visto a un rubio, ¡pero hay muchos rubios! Así que le dí una negativa y luego…

―Ya, ya, Ino. Se directa― interrumpió su amiga sabiendo que esas simples palabras se extenderían para dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto―, ni siquiera sabes quién es.

―¡Claro que lo sé frente de marquesina! Sir Sasori, viene de muy lejos, en estos momentos no recuerdo el nombre del lugar, a su temprana edad posee ricas tierras y es un conde muy reconocido por esa parte del país y… ¿No te parece espectacular que nos honre con su visita? Me pregunto cuántos días se quedará.

―No te ilusiones Ino-puerca― sí, el lenguaje de la rubia se le pegaba. Sakura dejó la cesta en el mostrador―, seguro tiene cosas pendientes por hacer y sólo estará un corto tiempo por la aldea.

―¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Sakura sonrió divertida.

―Nada, Ino-puerca.

―¡No me llames así frente de marquesina!

―Ya, ya, Ino, nadie vendrá si sigues armando escándalo― la rubia suspiró―. ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

―Oh, sí. Nesecitos que traigas los arreglos que están en la parte de atrás mientras yo atiendo a los clientes― Sakura asintió y giró para ir por lo indicado―. Ah, Sakura…

―¿Si?

―Ya puedes quitarte ese pañuelo― Ino hizo señas con las manos encima de la cabeza.

―¿E-el pañuelo?

Ino asintió.

―Sí, el pañuelo, después de todo estás aquí.

―Sí, aquí Ino. Una florería, un lugar público en el que cualquiera puede entrar y ver…

―¿Tu cabello?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

―Vamos Sakura, estarás en la parte de atrás, nadie te verá. ¡Incluso vas al mercado donde hay gente!

―Sí, pero con el pañuelo puesto.

Ino suspiró. Se acercó a su amiga y desató el nudo del pañuelo que Sakura tenía agarrado, seguidamente quitó la redecilla que sujetaba su cabello, dejando ver una melena rosa que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

―Ahora sí, guarda esto en tus bolsillos y a trabajar.

Sakura obedeció. Se sentía tan bien tener el cabello suelto, usualmente estaba amarrado, incluso en casa. Ya no sentía la presión en su cuero cabelludo que a veces le resultaba algo fastidioso e incómodo.

Poco a poco fue llevando los arreglos que Ino le pedía, cuando llevaba el tercero sucedió algo inesperado; la puerta de la tienda sonó y el sonido de unos pasos decían que alguien se acercaba.

Ino y Sakura cruzaron miradas fugazmente. La pelirosa colocó tan rápido como pudo el arreglo en el mostrador y se agachó, quedando oculta por él. Trató de normalizar su respiración para que el cliente no sospeche nada, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. Se mordió la esquina de su labio inferior, cerró los ojos y esperó.

―Buen día, amable señor― escuchó a Ino saludar.

―Buenos días señorita.

―¿Qué se le ofrece?

―Venía a preguntarle algo. ¿No habrá visto a los condes Sasori y Deidara? He oído que están de visita por los alrededores.

―El conde Sasori acaba de dirigirse al mercado hace unos minutos.

―Muchas gracias.

―No tiene por qué agradecer, espero que vuelva pronto.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose indicó que el sujeto se había ido.

Ino y Sakura suspiraron aliviadas. La segunda se enderezó quedando en pie y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Ino.

―¿Qué?

―No era buena idea, te dije― dijo Sakura seria―. Mejor lo envuelvo como antes.

―¡No exageres! Sólo fue una persona y ni siquiera vino a comprar algo.

―No importa, mejor prevengo antes de que algo así pase nuevamente.

―Por favor frentezota, ¡no tienes que andar ocultándote de todos todo el tiempo!

―Calla Ino-puerca, tú sabes lo que pasaría si lo hago.

―¡Sakura, por favor! ― Ino había fruncido el ceño.

―¡Ya te dije que no Ino-puerca!

―¡Frente de marquesina…!

El sonido de la puerta puso sus sentidos alerta nuevamente, pero fueron demasiado lentas y la persona que estaba al frente no sólo las había visto, sino que también las había oído discutir.

―Creí haberles dicho que no hablaran así.

―Tsunade-sama― Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar.

La rubia que estaba en frente se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Sakura, no deberías estar en casa con las cosas para el almuerzo?

―Sí Tsunade-sama, pero Ino me mandó llamar.

La mujer le dirigió una penetrante mirada a la aludida.

―Sí… es que… necesitaba ayuda en la tienda, ya sabes… el trabajo…― Ino rio nerviosamente.

―Hum… y lo otro, ¿qué hay de sus modales señoritas? ¡Están en lugar público!

Ino y Sakura agacharon las miradas avergonzadas.

―Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama.

―Muy bien, y esto que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora Sakura, vamos a casa,

La chica amarró su cabello con la redecilla y lo cubrió con el pañuelo y cogió la canasta para seguir a Tsunade. Antes de salir del lugar, Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa a su rubia amiga, casi hermana.

* * *

―¿Aún cree que es seguro? ― preguntó una mujer.

El aludido asintió en señal de afirmación.

―¿No cree que es peligroso, padre? ― dijo una segunda voz― el vino hace como dos meses y ahora ha regresado hace tres días a advertirnos, ¿no puede ser que hoy…?

―Silencio― pidió sin alzar la voz, pero firme.

―Cariño― la mujer posó su mano en el hombro del hombre―, aun así deberíamos cancelar el festival, podría ser peligroso.

―No lo cancelaremos, es una tradición― sentenció―. Habrán guardias por todas partes, será seguro.

―Si usted lo dice, padre.

* * *

―¿No vas a ir frentezota?

Sakura, quien hasta ese momento estaba jugando con las verduras en su plato, levantó el rostro encontrándose con dos rubias expectantes.

―¿Eh?

Ino terminó de beber y colocó el vaso en la mesa.

―Sakura― empezó―, tienes que ir. Nunca has ido. Tsunade está de acuerdo en que vayas.

La de cabellos rosados sabía que su amiga estaba hablando en serio. No había utilizado su apodo.

―No.

Ino dejó los cubiertos con brusquedad.

―Sakura― Tsunade habló antes de que la otra rubia empezara a armar algún escándalo―, Ino tiene razón. No has ido desde… bueno, desde que estuvimos juntas.

―Nunca he ido y no iré― Sakura bajó la mirada de nuevo a su plato.

―Saku, por favor― la mayor estiró su mano hasta coger la de su alumna―, siempre has vivido escondiéndote, ¿no crees que es tiempo de salir? Como todos los años, en el solsticio de invierno, le piden llevar a Ino unos cuantos arreglos florales, tú podrías ir a ayudarla.

Sakura no contestó._ Tal vez era mejor esconderse._

―Yo también iría, por supuesto― continuó Tsunade―. Todos están invitados al Festival del Solsticio de Invierno.

―Sakura, piénsalo― dijo Ino―. Desde que llegué aquí, tú nunca quisiste ir. Tsunade y yo nos quedábamos contigo por miedo a que te pase algo. Hace solo unos años pude ir yo. Tsunade me acompañaba un rato mientras que tú te quedabas aquí y luego ella volvía por ti, Sakura.

Se formó un silencio. Tsunade le dio un ligero apretón en la mano a Sakura.

―Sólo por esta vez― pidió Ino―, sólo esta vez Sakura.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior dudando. Ellas tenían razón, llevaba muchos años sin salir de casa. Sólo iba a comprar los encargos que le hacía Tsunade y poco a poco se atrevió a recorrer los alrededores y a visitar a Ino en la florería.

Desvió la vista de su plato, al lado estaba su inseparable pañuelo. Lo tomó con su mano libre y lo llevó a su pecho.

Tal vez era buena idea ir al Festival, tal vez ese fuera el primer paso para lograr enfrentar a los demás y a sus miedos, que la perseguían desde que era una niña.

Pero… y si veían su cabello…

No.

No podía salir corriendo de nuevo. No huiría de nuevo, tal vez esta era una gran oportunidad, las personas más cercanas a ellas le daban todo su apoyo.

―De acuerdo― dijo―, iré. Las acompañaré y ayudaré a Ino.

―¿Estás hablando en serio frentezota?

―No hagas que me arrepienta― dijo la pelirosa bebiendo agua de su vaso.

―¡Sí! ¡Genial Saku! Verás como te divertirás― Ino vio un momento a su tutora abrazando a Sakura llena de felicidad― La comida es deliciosa, ¡todos los años preparan cosas distintas! Oh, oh, ¡tienes que ver a los muchachos que asisten al festival, los más guapos son los de la nobleza (¿quién de la aldea podría igualarlos? Aunque haya algunos simpáticos no se les puede comparar con los de la alta alcurnia). Y si vieras a los príncipes― la rubia juntó sus manos a la altura de la barbilla para luego moverse con efusividad―, ambos son perfectos, no hay otra palabra para describirlos. Aunque el menor sea algo callado, claro, pero eso no le quita lo guapo y… ¡El mayor! ¡Saku tienes que verlos! Y si vieras a la madre… ¡Dios, qué figura! Toda alta y esbelta y…

Sakua dejó de escuchar a Ino para terminar de comer, después de todo, faltaban unas pocas horas para el festival. Además, por lo que decía Ino, no podría ser tan malo.

* * *

―¿Está todo preparado? ― dijo un hombre sosteniendo una copa en su mano de contenido desconocido.

―Sí, mi señor― respondió otro hombre cerca suyo.

―Muy bien, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Esta noche, tomaremos el castillo― se puso en pie y levantando la copa en alto habló: ―. Queridos compañeros, prepárense, porque en unas horas visitaremos al rey― una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios al escuchar las aclamaciones de sus vasallos―. ¡Salud, por lo de esta noche!

―¡Salud!

* * *

Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza. No sabía si era el movimiento del vehículo que pasaba por un camino empedrado o si eran sus nervios que la tenían a flor de piel. Se sentía observada. Pero ese no era el caso. Las personas que pasaban por su lado, en su mayoría, conocían a la mejor curandera del pueblo y la saludaban. Tsunade les devolvía el saludo e Ino… pues era Ino, si algún chico atractivo se acercaba inmediatamente coqueteaba con él.

El bicho raro era ella, algunas personas la reconocieron, como Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade, que además de ayudarla, también se ganaba la vida vendiendo en un pequeño puesto en el mercado, en el cual siempre compraba Sakura. Otras la miraban con curiosidad, pues en el Festival del Solsticio de Invierno todos eran conocidos, y ver una cara acompañada de la reconocida curandera Tsunade y de la guapa Ino era interesante.

Tsunade, quien tomaba las riendas dirigiendo el caballo con la simple carroza que llevaba algunos arreglos florales, se detuvo.

―Muy bien, Ino ya sabes en qué lugares le gusta a la reina las flores, así que estás a cargo. Y Sakura― la aludida levantó la cabeza con una mirada nerviosa―, espero que tu primer festival sea agradable. Yo las dejo, tengo que ayudar a Shizune en algunas cosas.

―Muy bien frentezota, comencemos con este― Ino señaló el arreglo―, será el centro de la mesa. Muy bien, ya puedes bajar de ahí.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

―¡Vamos! No seas exagerada, nada malo está pasando, solo entraremos al castillo real, como todos.

―Todos me están viendo Ino, me siento observada.

―Sakura― la rubia se llevó una mano a la frente―, estás muy paranoica, es porque eres nueva, sólo eso, es común que todos asisten al festival sin importar que edad, como puedes ver, ¡hay niños! Así que deja ese miedo excesivo a un lado, baja de ahí y ayúdame.

Sakura meneó la cabeza nuevamente.

Ino, cansada de la actitud de su amiga, la tomó de ambas manos y la tironeó para que saliera de la carroza. La situación comenzó a hacerse cómica debido a la terquedad de Sakura y la persistencia de Ino, quien apoyándose con un pie en la vieja madera de la carroza tironeaba con más fuerza; y Sakura sin querer perder, se echaba hacia atrás con cada intento que hacía su amiga.

―Sakura, bajas o más personas nos tildan de locas.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente avergonzada al sentir las miradas clavadas sobre ellas, lo que más quería evitar.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sakura bajó del vehículo, aceptando su derrota, pero en su interior reconocía que estaba siendo cobarde, demasiado cobarde. Respiró hondo, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno, como ese aire cargado de entusiasmo inundaba todo su cuerpo.

―Muy bien frentezota, tu cogerás de ese lado y yo del otro, cuidado con pisar mal o todo se estropeará.

―Tsunade-sama ya nos habló sobre los modales, Ino― caminaba esquivando algunas miradas curiosas, se sentía incómoda en ese lugar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el guardia parecía conocer a Ino, pues la recibió con una sonrisa, en cambio a ella le dirigió una expresión interrogante.

―Viene conmigo― explicó la rubia―, es su primer festival.

―Adelante.

Sakura miraba los alrededores maravillada. Nunca había ingresado al castillo, y a juzgar por la tranquilidad con la que pasaban los niños, era algo que se iba viviendo desde hace mucho.

―¡Yo algún día seré como el rey! ― exclamó un niño observando un cuadro enorme.

―¡Yo también! ― dijo otro― ¡Sabré manejar la espada y montaré un gran caballo blanco!

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar las risas infantiles. Si tan solo ella también hubiese pasado esos momentos en su infancia, tal vez no sería tan medrosa como lo era ahora. Pero la realidad era otra, la cruda realidad le mostraba que esos pensamientos solo eran fantasías que seguía teniendo desde que era una niña.

―Yo seré como la reina Mikoto― dijo una niña emocionada―, ¡tendré muchos atuendos bonitos, con un montón de zapatos y todas las joyas que quiera! ― Sus manitas cogieron sus ropas algo gastadas por el trabajo en el campo o por algunas veces que jugó cerca de la tierra. Pero para ella era el vestido mas hermoso que tenía, e imaginándose más adulta y bella, dio una vuelta mientras reía.

Ino torció el recodo y dejaron atrás a los niños y sus sueños, que algún día serían muy lejanos para ellos.

Llegaron a una enorme sala, en el techo colgaban candelabros, que resplandecían incluso a esa hora de la tarde, habían mesas por todos lados y más adelante, el trono del rey, seguido del de la reina.

El piso hecho de mármol reflejaba el rostro de Sakura, quien se veía con total curiosidad y sorprendida por su reflejo.

―Bonito, ¿no?

Sakura asintió.

―Todo de lo que te perdías años anteriores, Sakura. Es muy hermoso― la rubia colocó el arreglo en el centro de una de las mesas con suma delicadeza, casi sin hacer ruido―. El lugar es más bello cuando llega la hora del baile, parece mágico, se respira una tranquilidad y paz imposibles.

―I-Ino, ¿qué estas haciendo? ― preguntó Sakura aterrada al ver como su amiga se acercaba hacia el trono de la reina― No deberías hacer eso, nos van a ver, vamos por las demás flores.

―Ay, tranquila Saku, casi siempre hago esto, nadie nos verá― habló de lo más tranquila, haciendo que Sakura la mire horrorizada cuando sus manos recorrieron la fina madera del asiento.

―I-Ino…― tomó aire― ¡Tsunade viene!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ino cogió de la mano a Sakura y la alejó unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, respirando agitadamente, miró hacia los costados comprobando si había alguien.

―¿Qué fue eso frente de marquesina? ― Ino le dirigió una mirada asesina a su acompañante― ¡Tú nunca bromeas!

―Creo que me has contagiado― dijo Sakura frotando la punta del nudo de su pañuelo, cosa que casi siempre hacía, además de morderse el labio, cuando estaba nerviosa―, y recuerda que no soy marquesa, vamos por lo demás.

**.**

―¡Señorita Sakura que sorpresa! ― exclamó un pequeño corriendo hacia las dos muchachas.

Ya habían terminado de ordenar todo e Ino le estaba dando un pequeño recorrido del castillo a Sakura.

―¡Ryu! ¿También vienes al festival?

―Claro que sí, señorita, vengo desde que tengo memoria, pero a usted es la primera vez que la veo aquí.

―¡Es su primer festival Ryu! ― dijo Ino entusiasmada― ¿Serías tan amable de guiar a la señorita a los jardines? Ambos sabemos que ese es el mejor lugar para el acto final.

―¡Claro!¡ Es hermoso, señorita Sakura! ¡Los fuegos artificiales son maravillosos en las noches! Todos los años parece como si por un momento, en el cielo nocturno, se encuentren millones de estrellas de colores― Sakura trataba de seguirle el paso al pequeño, quien la había cogido de la mano y corría con bastante emoción. Se inclinaba para estar a la altura del niño y a veces tropezaba con las telas de su vestido o con algunos guijarros que había en el camino―. Este lugar es muy bello― Ryu soltó a Sakura y extendió los brazos―, ¿no le parece señorita?

―Sólo Sakura, por favor― dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios al observar el maravilloso panorama que sus ojos deleitaban.

―Pe-pero usted es una dama.

―Sólo Sakura― repitió ella, inclinándose para acariciar los cabellos cafés del niño.

―De acuerdo, seño… disculpe, Sakura.

―¡Ryu-chan! ― exclamó una mujer con una niña de cabello rubio, menor que Ryu, agarrándola de la mano― ¡Ya va a comenzar el festival! El rey dirá algunas palabras, ¡no te lo puedes perder!... Oh… señorita Sakura.

―Buenas tardes― saludó ella con una leve reverencia―, ¿ella es tu madre Ryu?

El niño asintió, colocándose al lado de su madre.

―Y ella es mi hermana menor, Mina-chan.

―¿Cómo estás Mina-chan? ― Sakura sonrió amablemente a la pequeña de cabellos rubios quien la miraba con curiosidad.

―Vamos, Ryu― ordenó su madre, dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

―¿Luego me podría decir, por qué se llama Sakura? ― preguntó Ryu alejándose con su madre hacia el interior del castillo.

Sakura asintió, aunque ella no conocía muy bien la respuesta, sabía que tenía algo que ver con el color de su cabello.

Decidió ingresar al castillo, probablemente Ino la estaría buscando para no perderse las palabras del rey y no quería preocupar a Tsunade tampoco. Trató de recordar por donde se había ido Ryu, el castillo para ella, parecía un laberinto demasiado complicado. Fue más sencillo de lo que creía, puesto que muchas personas se dirigían a la sala principal y sólo decidió seguirlas.

―Señores y señoras, nobles que nos honran con su visita esta noche, niños y niñas, la familia real hace acto de presencia en el tradicional Festival del Solsticio de Invierno, por favor…

Estaba cerca, sólo tenía que doblar una esquina. Sin querer, dio una fugaz mirada a uno de los cuadros que estaban en la pared, deteniéndose súbitamente al observar esa mirada.

Era un cuadro de la familia real.

El rey emanaba aire de superioridad y autoridad, cosa que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera, solo un poco. La mirada de la reina era amable y cálida, recorrió cada parte de su bello rostro. Ahora veía por qué las niñas del reino querían ser como ella; amable y hermosa, delicada y valiente. A cada lado de los reyes había dos muchachos. Uno, como la reina, su rostro se veía apacible y amable, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El más joven, tenía una mirada fría y rígida y su rostro estaba completamente serio, pero Sakura no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos pozos ónix.

Le hacían recordar a alguien.

Alguien con aquellos ojos, que a diferencia de los del cuadro, estaban llenos de calidez y amabilidad.

―_No voy a hacerte daño._

Los aplausos la hicieron volver a la realidad y al girarse para continuar con su camino, chocó con alguien.

―Lo-lo siento, no lo vi.

―¡Sakura! Estaba preocupada por ti, Ryu me dijo que su mamá lo había traído hasta aquí y tú aun estabas en los jardines.

―Tranquila Ino, ya venía.

―Ah, sí, sí. Ven, tienes que ver a la familia real Uchiha, todos son perfectos, sobre todo los príncipes.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se dejó guiar por Ino a la estancia, que a diferencia de algunas horas, estaba abarrotada de gente, todos miraban hacia el frente, expectantes, y los más jóvenes estaban más sentados más adelante que los adultos.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar hallando un rostro familiar, le sonrió a la rubia que tenía una expresión preocupada tratando de tranquilizarla. Al parecer surgió efecto, pues le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma.

―Todos aquí presentes saben por qué celebramos este festival― el rey había empezado a hablar y todos estaban más que atentos―, es más que compartir ideas u opiniones, es para crear lazos entre nosotros y convivir en armonía. Tal vez los más jóvenes no lo entiendan aun, pero tienen apoyo familiar, los padres son los que construyen el futuro de este reino. Comenzamos esta celebración y como todos los años, disfruten de esta hermosa velada.

Esta noche tenemos como invitados especiales a los condes Sasori y Deidara, del país del Viento y del País de la Tierra, respectivamente. Démosle la bienvenida como se debe y la aldea de Konoha espera que disfruten de este festival.

En seguida estallaron los aplausos y los dos mencionados realizaron unas reverencias, examinando todo a su alrededor.

Los ojos azul grisáceo que Sakura distinguió, hizo que se sobresalte un poco y la cabellera rojiza indistinguible le causó la misma sensación.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada de aquellas dos personas, la hacían sentir incómoda y algo avergonzada por su comportamiento en la mañana.

―Comencemos con el banquete― habló la reina con voz suave y delicada.

Poco a poco, los sirvientes del castillo salían con platos humeantes y apetitosos que hacían que a cualquiera se le haga agua la boca.

Sakura se removió incómoda en su asiento al sentir como una de las criadas le colocaba un plato de comida exquisita, frente suyo.

―Que disfruten del festival.

―¿Qué pasa Saku? Hace rato que te encuentro algo nerviosa― comentó Ino mientras cortaba su carne y se llevaba un pedazo a la boca, para después colocar una mueca de placer, algo exagerada, que describía totalmente el sabor de la comida.

―Me siento observada.

―No sé cuántas veces lo has dicho, Sakura, pero ya te dije que dejes la paranoia a una lado y disfruta. ¡Vamos, come!

―Ino tiene razón Sakura, deja de preocuparte y come, está delicioso― dijo Tsunade con una mirada tranquilizadora.

―De acuerdo.

―Además, ¿qué me dices de los muchachos de la nobleza? A que son atractivos, ¿cierto?

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar el comentario de su rubia amiga. No estaba siendo discreta y de vez en cuando daba miradas fugaces a las mesas de los nobles.

―¡I-Ino!

―¡Ya te hablé sobre los modales jovencita! Será mejor que te comportes.

―Perdón, pero es cierto. Además los príncipes siempre son el tema de conversación de las jóvenes del reino.

―¡Hey, Tsunade! ― llamó un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos acercándose a la mesa de las tres mujeres.

―Jiraiya, cómo estas― saludó Tsunade―. Supongo que ya conoces a Ino, ¿no? ― la mencionada lo saludó con la mano mientras se deleitaba con otro pedazo de carne, cosa que hizo que Sakura se escandalizara y más aun al no escuchar ningún reproche por parte de Tsunade― Ella es Sakura, es su primer festival.

―¡Hola Sakura! Tsunade me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, espero que estés disfrutando del festival.

―Esto… muchas gracias― dijo la muchacha inclinando levemente su cabeza.

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas que hicieron que Sakura se sienta mucho más nerviosa e incómoda.

―Eh… eh… yo-yo, ¿hice algo mal?

―Para nada querida― habló Tsunade entre risas―, no tienes que ser tan formal, Jiraiya es un amigo cercano.

―Amigos de la infancia― aclaró Ino.

―Creo que Ino tiene razón Tsunade, deberías dejar el tema de los modales― ante una mueca de disgusto por parte de la rubia, Jiraiya emitió una risita―. No tienes que disculparte jovencita, pero no es necesario que me hables de esa manera, aunque sea el consejero del rey.

―Y escritor― añadió Ino llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

―¿Escribe?

―Así es― se acercó a la muchacha y con un brazo la rodeó por detrás de los hombros―, aunque si escuchas a ese joven de allá― Sakura sentía su rostro demasiado cerca del de aquel hombre, sonrojándose decidió prestar atención a la persona señalada por Jiraiya. Tenía cabello rubio y unos ojos más azules que el cielo. Sakura jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color. El joven reía y comentaba con sus acompañantes. Parecía divertirse mucho. ―, él es el hijo del conde Minato Namikaze, reconocido, seguro habrás oído hablar de él― Sakura asintió sabiendo que su respuesta era tan falsa como la sonrisa que veía de un muchacho pelinegro que estaba cerca del rubio―, los que lo acompañan también son hijos de condes y, por supuesto, los príncipes. Bueno, creo que me he desviado del tema, ese joven rubio que está allá, si lo escuchas llamarme como… algo así como una burla, no le hagas caso querida, no sabe lo que dice.

Sakura asintió.

―Será mejor que controles tus dotes para socializar Jiraiya― comentó Tsunade―, Sakura no está acostumbrada al contacto físico.

―Lo siento― dijo con su más sincera sonrisa, y enderezándose añadió: ― Se acerca el brindis.

Los ojos de Tsunade se hicieron grandes y sonrió con cierta malicia.

―Pues que esperas viejo, traéme el mejor vino que tengan.

Jiraiya rio junto con Ino.

―¡Tsunade-sama! ― ahora Sakura iba conociendo mejor a su tutora.

―Sólo porque eres una vieja amiga y una reconocida médica― dijo el hombre dándose vuelta.

A cabo de unos minutos, todos tenían en sus manos copas o vasos de un líquido de tonalidad rojiza. Sakura lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

―No te preocupes― le susurró Ino―, sólo es para el momento de brindar. Si no lo quieres, lo puedes dejar.

Sakura asintió.

―Este es el momento que la mayoría de ustedes espera con entusiasmo― habló el rey, levantando su copa que resplandecía a la luz de los candelabros―. Esta noche, no sólo brindaremos por el solsticio de invierno, sino también por nuestros invitados…

―¡Mi rey! ― un soldado apareció estrepitosamente en la estancia, interrumpiendo al rey, siendo el objeto de atención de muchas miradas curiosas.

―¿Es acaso algo muy importante para venir a interrumpir en medio de la ceremonia? ― cuestionó el rey con tono enfadado, severo, pero tranquilo.

―Lo siento mucho, mi rey― el soldado se arrodilló a los pies del monarca― y aunque mi atrevimiento no tenga perdón, es necesario que se informe.

Fugaku pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su vasallo, y temiéndose lo pero, aunque sin demostrarlo, hizo un gesto para que el hombre se ponga de pie y con otro movimiento de cabeza, pronunció un "salud" ante las miradas confusas de los aldeanos. Afortunadamente, no duró mucho aquella confusión y fue opacada por las risas y los comentarios alegres.

―Habla.

El soldado sentía que las piernas no le respondían y que tenía un nudo en la garganta, Agachó la mirada para no ponerse más nervioso, y aunque no lograba calamrse, tragó grueso y dijo:

―Están aquí.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Ya han llegado, mi señor, los bárbaros están frente a la muralla y están atacando a algunos soldados.

―¿Qué?

―Él no se equivocó, por más refuerzos que tengamos nos siguen superando en número.

―De acuerdo, dile a los demás que pronto iremos nosotros.

―Pe-pero señor…

―Sólo ve.

Y aún con las piernas flaqueando, el soldado asintió y salió rápidamente del lugar.

―Itachi, Sasuke― pronunció cuando llegó a la mesa de sus hijos con algunos nobles.

―Padre― hablaron ellos.

―Su alteza― saludaron los nobles.

―No quisiera inquietarlos, pero ya están aquí. Necesitamos apoyo.

―Madre debe refugiarse― dijo Itachi ni bien captó la noticia―, debemos decirles a todos que dejen el castillo.

―No― lo secundó el príncipe más joven―, si lo hacen, los matarán a todos.

―Debemos avisarles― habló el hijo del conde Namikaze― si se quedan aquí, probablemente ellos entrarán.

―Naruto tiene razón― apoyó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas―, las mujeres y niños deben refugiarse, algunos hombres tal vez ayuden en la batalla.

―¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó la reina acercándose con pasos elegantes.

―Mi señora, ya han llegado― informó el hijo del conde Hyuuga.

La reina Mikoto reprimió un grito ahogado cubriéndose la boca con sus finas manos.

―Debe ponerse a salvo, madre― dijo Itachi―. Debemos informarles ahora.

Fugaku asintió.

Cogió su copa y con un cubierto dio unos golpecitos llamando la atención de todos.

―¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Jiraiya― Casi nunca el rey interrumpe el banquete, debe de ser algo importante…

―Aaaay… Jirai-ya, segu-ro que es una no-ticia importan-tísima, ¿por- qué crees que ha-ría algo así? ― hipaba Tsunade con el vino en sus manos y la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

―Tsu-tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? ― preguntó Sakura sumamente preocupada y asombrada por la actitud, que desde ya hace un rato, la rubia había adoptado. Jamás pensó que su tutora, quien siempre le hablaba sobre comportarse decentemente y ser respetuosa con sus mayores, se encontrara en ese estado. Totalmente ebria.

Antes de que el monarca pudiese hablar, una ráfaga de viento helado azotó las puertas, abriéndolas de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos platinados. Llevaba una especie de máscara alrededor del rostro, cubriéndole desde la boca hasta la nariz y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, dejando sólo un ojo visible. Los mayores reaccionaron ante aquella presencia murmurando entre sí.

Y unos de ellos eran Jiraiya y Tsunade.

―N-no, n-no puede ser…

―¿Acaso será…?

―Kakashi― pronunció el rey.

―Fugaku― habló el recién llegado de la misma forma, avanzando―, te lo advertí. No debiste continuar con el festival.

―Silencio Kakashi― ordenó el pelinegro.

―Debes refugiar a toda esta gente inocente, pronto atravesarán la muralla, estoy seguro. Los príncipes también deben hacerlo, por más refuerzos que tengas y aunque algunos de esos nobles se ofrezcan a pelear, no ganaremos.

―No piense así―dijo Naruto―, podemos hacerlo.

―No sabes a lo que te enfrentas Naruto. No son como ls otros bárbaros que vencimos hace dos años, estos son más peligrosos.

―¡Bárbaros! ― exclamó una mujer abrazando a su hijo de manera protectora.

―¡No puede ser! ¡En medio del Festival! ― exclamó otra, ocasionando que los murmullos vayan creciendo.

―Silencio, silencio, por favor― ordenó el rey―. Sé que no os he avisado y fue mi error, y ahora os he puesto a todos en peligro. Pero no es momento de dejarse dominar por el miedo, por favor; mujeres, niños y ancianos adelante, serán conducidos por el consejero, Jiraiya― el mencionado se paró de su asiento, y rápidamente, acatando las órdenes de su gobernante, se colocó al frente― y algunos guardias. Lo importante aquí es cuidarse los unos a los otros.

―Estaré dispuesto a ayudar en la batalla― dijo una voz.

―No― dijo severamente Kakashi―, si lo haces morirás. Todos deben refugiarse.

―Por favor, déjenme hacerlo, si muero, moriré con honor sabiendo que defendí a mi pueblo.

―No, no quiero perder a tan honorable señor, con solo esas palabras estás defendiendo a tu patria. No tienes nada que hacer, ahora debes proteger a tu esposa y a tus hijos―dijo Fugaku―. Por favor, sólo hagan lo que Jiraiya y los que están a cargo digan.

―Mi señora, usted también debe ir― dijo Kakashi.

―Pero, pero…

―Madre, por favor, sea sensata, es un caso de vida o muerte, nosotros nos encargaremos― habló Itachi tratando de calmar a su progenitora.

―No, ustedes tampoco irán, también los nobles se refugiarán con los príncipes.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Kakashi, tenemos que ayudar! ― exclamó Naruto.

―No seas imbécil, Naruto. Debemos proteger a la reina como de lugar― habló Sai, sin su sonrisa falsa, que es lo que más lo caracterizaba.

―Tiene razón― corroboró Gaara.

―Lo sentimos, las circunstancias se están saliendo de control― se disculpó Sasuke con los visitantes―, ustedes también deben venir con nosotros.

―Por supuesto, lo entendemos― dijo Sasori.

―Neji nii-sama― dijo con dificultad una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas, como el conde Hyuuga.

―Hinata-sama, no se preocupe, vaya con las demás damas y lleve a su madre con usted, no se preocupe, estaremos bien.

La peliazul asintió y obedeció a su primo, mezclándose con las demás mujeres pertenecientes a la burguesía.

―¡Mi señor! La situación se está tornando precipitada― dijo un soldado apareciéndose en la entrada con la respiración agitada y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro― Tenemos varios soldados muertos y diez heridos gravemente.

―Soy médica, puedo ayudar― dijo Tsunade en un tono firme, sin rastro de alcohol en sus palabras.

―¡Tsunade-sama!

―Tsu-tsunade― la voz de Ino sonaba apagada y con nerviosismo. A su lado, Sakura temblaba de miedo, sus jades se movían desesperados y tenían un brillo que antes no lo tenían, Tsunade estaba segura que no era de alegría. Quizás era la paranoia que estaba sintiendo mucho antes o un montón de sentimientos entremezclados en su interior.

Conocía muy bien esa palabra.

Bárbaros.

Los que asesinaron a sus padres, aun tenía ese recuerdo demasiado vívido, dejándola sola en el pueblo que solía marginarla por su color de cabello.

Dolor, desesperación, ansiedad, miedo. Todo era un caos en su interior, no quería volver a vivir lo pasado.

―No se preocupen, ayudaré a los soldados a llevar a los heridos donde estarán ustedes. Pronto estaré a su lado, no tengan miedo sean valientes y sigan las instrucciones de Jiraiya, ¿entendido?

Las dos muchachas asintieron con dificultad.

―Ino, cuida de Sakura―la rubia asintió―. Y Saku…― la aludida la miró con sus ojos aun temblorosos, llenos de temor. Tsunade le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla― tranquila, Saku, todo estará bien, piensa en eso, todo estará bien.

―¡Tsunade! ― exclamó Jiraiya desde donde se encontraba.

―Díganme donde están los soldados y haré lo que pueda― dijo la mayor, dirigiéndose al soldado, ignorando totalmente la preocupación de su viejo amigo.

―Los están trayendo― anunció el soldado.

―Bien.

―Por favor, todos avancen, los sirvientes les indicarán el camino― decía Jiraiya―, mujeres, niños y ancianos primero, por favor. Permanezcan juntos y nunca se separen. Ustedes― señaló a los nobles y a los hijos de los reyes―, disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero proteged a la reina a toda costa.

Los aludidos asintieron y obedecieron al hombre. La fila que había formado minutos antes avanzaba rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente.

Tsunade ayudaba a los soldados heridos a llevarlos a la fila, pero viendo la gravedad de sus heridas, decidió curarlas ahí mismo. Sonrió al ver las miradas llenas de preocupación de sus alumnas, indicando que todo estaba bien.

Un sonido estrepitoso, espadas chocándose entre sí y la caída de un soldado en la entrada de la estancia hizo que varias miradas horrorizadas se fijaran en ese cuerpo, que yacía inerte en el suelo de mármol, con la sangre derramándose.

Una risa demasiado estruendosa y que resonó en el lugar causó que varias se estremecieran.

―Lo saludo, mi rey― la persona perteneciente de esa voz se enderezó lentamente, dejando ver un rostro totalmente pálido, con el cabello negro, largo, que a diferencia de la familia real, se veía apagado y sin vida.

Sakura sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo cuando aquel extraño posó su mirada ámbar, penetrante, en ella, para seguidamente curvar sus labios en una sonrisa cínica.

* * *

WOO. Si, lo sé, no merezco perdón XD

Me prometí a mi misma que avanzaría en las vacaciones, que en ese entonces, tenía. Pero estaba muy ocupada, se los juro! El horario del colegio tenia mi agenda demasiado apretada. Uff… No sé como fue, pero creo que un mensaje del universo hizo que me ponga escribir el fin de semana y que edite este cap hoy, todo un dia! Que cansancio XD, pero lo disfruto.

Sé que Deidara sonó como Lee al principio u.u, pero necesitaba esa frase para colocar a Sakura nerviosa.

El viernes reciente me sucedió un accidente (¡nada grave!), solo estaba camino a la escuela en mi bici cuando un niñito se me cruzó y giré mal y me esguincé el pie. Tengo tres días de descanso y hoy es el tercero, aprovechando que en mi país hoy y mañana hay feriado, decidí editarlo.

Para las que están leyendo _Sakura, del País de las Maravillas_ pondré mi mejor esfuerzo, porque tengo que escribir el cap con lo que es un YA! Todavía no les digo cuando subiré el cap porque es algo indeciso, además que en una semana… no, en dos días empiezan mis exámenes O_O No se como me las arreglare, pero ya no puedo ir en bici al cole y tengo que utilizar muletas. ¿Alguien las ha utilizado antes? Por favor díganme que no cansa.

Bueno, bueno, contestaré los reviews del prologo:

**Ponzha: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí esta la continuación n.n

**Guest: **Espero saber tu nombre de usuario, y si no tienes no importa :) Me alegro que te haya gustado y lo sé, es imposible no haberla escuchado.

**Paiway Underberg: **Si, lo sé, te comprendo. Tampoco me gusta que pongan a uno de los personajes (de cualquier cosa) demasiado débiles y miedosos, no me agrada. Mi mejor amiga tiene un pensamiento parecido al tuyo… interesante O.o. Gracias a ella ya se como hacer para que Sakura crezca en la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3

**DULCECITO311: **Gracias! Me agrada que estes leyendo mis historias, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**TheHippieGirl: **Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, jeje y aquí tienes el siguiente capi.

**Black Song 11: **O.o Hola! Muchas gracias n.n es hermoso recibir un comentario de alguien que has estado leyendo… no se… me siento importante jejej. Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

¡Muchas gracias a todas! Gracias por comentar y si quieren decirme que les pareció el capitulo, algunas sugerencias (¿ya mencione que soy pésima para escribir? Uff… perdonen algunas de mis faltas en este y en el anterior capitulo, tratare de mejorar lo más pronto posible), criticas constructivas… ¡todo con solo dejar un review! ¡Hagan que esta novata escritora sepa sus opiniones! ¡Nos vemos pronto! Matta ne!


	3. Invasión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto (Shippuden) no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia sí. Bueno, tal vez algunas ideas sacadas del libro "****Donde los árboles cantan"**** de ****Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dama de rosa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

―_Yōjin shite, Sasuke-kun_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Invasión**

―¡Mantengan la calma, por favor!― pedía Jiraiya guiando a un gran número de personas por los largos pasillos del castillo― Iremos hacia el sótano― explicó―, hay unas escaleras que nos guiarán hasta allí. No sabemos cuántos... hay cuidando el lugar, pero es la única manera de mantenernos a salvo.

Algunos permanecían callados, otros murmuraban con el de al lado y, los más pequeños, no soportaban el miedo y se aferraban a las faldas de sus madres.

―¿Qué haremos con los demás Jiraiya?― cuestionó Naruto― Hay personas que no han logrado venir hasta acá.

―No creo que sean tan salvajes, Naruto-san― contestó el peliblanco. Naruto frunció el ceño ante el sufijo que utilizó Jiraiya.― Los sirvientes conocen cada uno de los pasillos, de seguro también ayudarán.

―¡Pero no podemos dejarlos ahí!

―¡Silencio, Naruto!― exclamó Gaara del otro lado― Kakashi ya nos avisó, no debemos confiarnos, no estamos preparados.

―Pero...

―Él tiene razón― habló Sai, un poco más adelante―, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en proteger a los que están aquí.

―Bueno...

―Tranquila, mi reina, todo está bien.

―No me preocupa que mi vida corra peligro en estos momentos, Neji-san, lo que me preocupa es que los demás no estén a salvo.

―No diga eso.

―Todo estará bien, madre― dijo Itachi a su diestra―. Todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto, por ahora debemos obedecer a Jiraiya.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera Naruto que se encontraba pensativo. Algunas veces se podía oír las indicaciones de Jiraiya, pero después nada más.

―Sasuke...― murmuró el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas acercándose a su hermano. Sasuke hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera― protege a nuestra madre.

El príncipe menor se giró extrañado por las palabras de Itachi.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Volveré a la sala, ayudaré a nuestro padre.

―Sabes que no puedes, debes quedarte aquí.

―Confío plenamente en ti, hermanito.

―Espera, Ita...― pero él ya no estaba, se había perdido entre la multitud― ¡Maldición!

―¿Sasuke, qué ocurre?― se atrevió a preguntar su compañero rubio al ver la rígida expresión en el rostro de Sasuke.

―Naruto.

―¿Si?

―Cúbreme― dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose por donde su hermano había desaparecido, habló, dio una fugaz mirada hacia atrás, Naruto lo veía extrañado y su madre se encontraba más adelante de él, lo suficientemente lejos como para no haberlos escuchado.

―¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Pero si gritaba de esa forma lo arruinaría todo, rodó los ojos y continuó con su camino.

Naruto dio un paso hacia él, dispuesto a ir a buscarlo, pero alguien lo retuvo por el hombro.

―Naruto, déjalo.

―¡Neji, está yendo hacia allá!

El Hyuuga negó con la cabeza.

―Él sabe lo que hace.

―No, no sabe. Debe quedarse aquí, protegiendo a la reina, sin embargo, él se fue a la sala principal. Debemos ir tras él, no podemos dejar que le pase algo al hijo del rey, por eso Kakashi lo envió hasta aquí.

―Naruto, ¿te han dicho que hablas demasiado?

―Pues sí, pe...

―¡Concéntrate idiota!― gritó Sai― ¡Ve y cuida al otro idiota!

Naruto asintió y se alejó corriendo, esperando alcanzar al príncipe.

―Espero que no cometan tonterías― comentó el pelinegro.

―Por ahora debemos cuidar a la reina.

* * *

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, todos temblaban de miedo y tenían formado un nudo en la garganta.

Sakura sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal y presentía que pronto se iba a desmayar.

Un llanto infantil acabó con el silencio que se había formado, la madre, preocupada, trataba de calmar al pequeño mas no conseguía hacerlo. Aumentó su nerviosismo cuando el extraño que había irrumpido en la sala se acercaba con paso lento.

―¿Es su hijo, dama?― preguntó con curiosidad falsa en la voz.

―S-sí.

―¿Sabe? No soy alguien que tolera mucho a los niños, y la bulla que ellos hacen acaba con mi paciencia. ¿Sería tan amable de callarlo de una buena vez?

La mujer obedeció, intimidada por esos ojos penetrantes y afilados como una cuchilla, que observaban cada movimiento que ella hacía, acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño y lo abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de protegerlo, pero el niño no paraba de llorar, la simple presencia del hombre lo asustaba aún más.

―Si lo calla, tal vez podamos arreglar esto de una forma más... adecuada.

El niño aumentó el volumen de su llanto, haciendo que todos observaran horrorizados como el sujeto sacaba una pequeña daga.

―¡Le dije que lo callara!― siseó apuntando el arma al niño. La mujer abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose en el suelo hizo que la mujer abriera los ojos, algo temerosa.

―¿Cómo...?

―¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de amenazar la vida de una pobre criatura!―exclamó una rubia, apuntando al bárbaro con su dedo índice― ¡Entienda que tiene miedo, usted es el que causa miedo acá!

Se formó un silencio, el pelinegro observaba con su mirada penetrante a la persona que lo había desafiado. Esta, por su parte, no cambiaba su rostro enfadado y decidido, y con el ceño fruncido, le sostenía la mirada.

El hombre soltó una carcajada estruendosa, llena de maldad, que resonó en las paredes, logrando que todos le temieran más.

―¡¿Cómo una pobre campesina como tú se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?!― comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, tomando con su mano el mango de la espada que no había sido desenvainada, todavía.

Cada paso que él daba, ella lo retrocedía, sus ojos buscaban un objeto, lo suficientemente grande y duro como para dejar el sujeto inconsciente, pero lo suficientemente liviano como para que ella pueda agarrarlo.

―¡Sabes que estás dirigiéndote a tu futuro soberano y aún así te atreves a mostrarte insolente!― comentó desenvainando la espada, por sus labios surcó una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de la mujer.

―¡T-Tsunade-sama!― exclamó horrorizada Sakura, viendo como el hombre alzaba su arma y lo dirigía hacia su tutora.

Un sonido metálico y la espalda de una persona opacaron la vista de Tsunade.

―Tsunade― apenas pudo visualizar su rostro, pero reconoció su voz al instante―, no te metas.

―Kakashi...

―Vete.

La rubia se alejó de ahí, divisó a sus alumnas no muy lejos de donde estaban, sus ojos expresaban preocupación y miedo, les sonrió para tranquilizarlas, pero al parecer no funcionó con Sakura.

―¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?― cuestionó Kakashi poniéndose en posición de defensa.

―No quiero perder mi tiempo, tengo prisa y un plan que cumplir de inmediato, así que me dirigiré hacia usted, mi rey.

Fugaku entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar el siguiente movimiento del intruso.

―Sólo deseo una pelea limpia con usted.

―Si lo hago, ¿dejará a mi pueblo en paz?

El hombre asintió.

―No, no lo hagas― dijo Kakashi al lado del rey en un instante―, es peligroso.

―Sé que te preocupas, pero no es necesario hacerlo Kakashi, hay guardias en la entrada.

―No te confíes tanto― comentó el peliplata alejándose un poco de él, dudó en decirle que tal vez, todos esos guardias de la entrada, estarían muertos.

El rey desenvainó la espada, colocándose al frente del oponente.

―Empecemos esto.

* * *

―Disculpe, Neji-san, ¿ha visto a mi hijo?

―Se encuentra en la parte de atrás, señora, junto con Naruto, están cuidando esa parte.

―Entiendo, ¿Itachi también?

―Así es, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Doblaron un recodo, el silencio permanecía como antes, sólo algunos se atrevían a hablar en voz baja, los niños se cansaban rápido y eso hacía más lento la marcha.

―Itachi-sama― llamó Jiraiya―, ¿Sabe si hay bárbaros rondando en las afueras?

Sólo hubo silencio como respuesta, Jiraiya frunció el ceño extrañado.

―Itachi-sama― volvió a llamar el consejero― ¿Han visto al príncipe Itachi? ¿Sasuke-sama, dónde se encuentra su hermano?

De nuevo nadie contestó, un murmullo se formó en el lugar.

―¿Dónde están los príncipes?

Los murmullos fueron creciendo, miraban a los costados mas no encontraban rastros de los hijos del rey.

―Deben de estar al final, Jiraiya― dijo la reina Mikoto, situándose al lado del peliblanco― me han informado que se encuentran cuidando esa parte.

―¿Al final? ¿Qué hacen ellos al final? Deberían estar aquí, con los demás, ¡no debieron haberse separado del grupo!― comentó Jiraiya, por unos instantes no salieron palabras de su boca. Lo asimiló todo.― Perdonad mi falta de respeto su alteza―dijo dando una reverencia a la reina―, no era mi intención dirigirme a los príncipes de esa forma, pero hay algo que me preocupa...

―Sabemos que está tratando de proteger a todos Jiraiya-san, no tiene por qué disculparse― comentó la reina con voz dulce―. Pero, dígame, ¿qué es lo que lo tiene angustiado?

―Hay algo que no encaja aquí... sé que los príncipes jamás desobedecerían órdenes, o quizá...

―Quizá...

―Neji-san, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentran los príncipes?

El Hyuuga asintió lentamente, tensándose un poco, estaban descubiertos.

―¿Me podría decir dónde?

―Ellos, junto con Namikaze Naruto regresaron a la sala principal.

―¡¿Cómo?! No me diga que...

Sin embargo, el ojiperla no pudo seguir ocultándolo y asintió, dándole la razón.

―No puede ser...― exclamó Mikoto, abriéndose paso entre la gente, dispuesta a encontrar a sus hijos.

―Mi reina, no lo haga, es muy peligroso.

―Tengo que hacerlo Jiraiya... son mis hijos, están en peligro.

―Yo iré, los detendré antes de que se les ocurra algo, se lo prometo.

―No, no...― la reina negaba con la cabeza― ellos ya han avanzado lo suficiente como para estar en la entrada, tengo... tengo que ir.

―¡Mi reina!― Jiraiya intentó detenerla, pero ella ya estaba lejos, había avanzado poco a poco conforme hablaba, quedando fuera del alcance del consejero― Neji, Sai, vengan conmigo, Gaara estás a cargo, protege a los demás cuando sea necesario.

Ya a lo lejos, se podían escuchar las instrucciones que daba a Gaara junto con los demás que estaban a cargo.

―Si cogemos este pasillo lograremos llegar más rápido― objetó Sai.

―Espero que no hayan hecho una locura, sobre todo Sasuke, se precipita demasiado― comentó Jiraiya tomando el camino indicado por el noble, con el conde Hyuuga a su diestra.

―Nunca pensé que se dirigiera de una forma tan familiar a los príncipes, Jiraiya.

El mayor soltó un suspiro, recordando que tampoco había medido sus palabras unos minutos antes para dirigirse a los nobles.

―Sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

* * *

―Sasuke, regresemos, notarán nuestra ausencia.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro hacía caso omiso a las palabras que el rubio estaba diciendo hace ya un buen rato.

―Tu madre debe de estar preocupada, no creo que Neji pueda cubrirnos por mucho más tiempo. A estas alturas ya debieron haber llegado al sótano, deben de estar preguntando por nosotros, regresemos Sasuke... ¿Sasuke?

Él se había detenido súbitamente, la luz que provenía del frente le indicaba que ya estaba cerca, pero la razón por la que se había detenido era por otra cosa. O más bien alguien, quien se mantenía inmóvil a un paso de la entrada.

―Itachi―llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Naruto llegó poco después, notando al mayor de los príncipes demasiado callado que de costumbre.

―Itachi.

―Sasuke...― su voz sonaba demasiado apagada, lúgubre, como si no tuviera vida. Itachi giró el rostro, encontrándose con el de su hermano, seguido de Naruto. Tragó grueso, tenía un nudo en su garganta.

―¿Itachi, qué sucede?

Él sólo volvió el rostro hacia el frente, Sasuke extrañado por su comportamiento, también dirigió la mirada hacia el punto que Itachi observaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, denotando sorpresa.

―¿Qué...?― pero Naruto calló y sus ojos se posaron en la corona que yacía en el suelo, lo comprendió todo.

―Sasuke...―Itachi se giró, pudo ver el semblante su hermano, todavía sorprendido, apretaba los dientes controlando su enojo y la mandíbula estaba tensa y rígida. Con lentitud, posó sus ojos en los de su hermano mayor. Itachi colocó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y con una sonrisa que apenas pudo formar, le dijo:― Por favor, cuida a nuestra madre y nunca te des por vencido― se dio la vuelta, respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente, logrando que varias miradas se posaran en él.

Sasuke también avanzó, pero fue detenido por Naruto.

―No vayas... es peligroso, de seguro Itachi tiene un plan.

Sasuke no se movió, estaba tenso y con dificultad logró retroceder con la ayuda de Naruto.

Itachi se acercaba a paso lento, pero seguro hacia el interior. Se agachó y recogió la corona del suelo.

―Vaya... creo que el primogénito decidió aparecer... lamento mucho lo ocurrido, su alteza― habló con lástima falsa en su voz, dando una reverencia―. Pero debo informarle que, lamentablemente, su padre acaba de fallecer.

El príncipe posó su mirada en el cuerpo inerte de su padre, el piso estaba manchado de sangre, pero lo que lo espantó fue ver la cabeza del rey a los pies del bárbaro.

―Debo decir que fue un honor luchar con su padre... sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, no entiendo qué es lo que falló en él.

Itachi desenvainó su espada, logrando que el hombre curvara sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa.

―Al parecer, también tendré el honor de luchar con usted, alteza.

Él avanzó lentamente hacia su oponente, colocándose en posición de defensa.

―Vengaré a mi padre.

―Eso es lo que veremos, príncipe, pero ahora los aldeanos deben dejar el castillo, creo que sería un acto demasiado cruel dejar que presenciaran otra muerte.

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada. Poco a poco los pobladores fueron avanzando temerosos, algunos le dirigían una mirada llena de lástima al príncipe, rezando en su interior que él sea el vencedor de esa nueva pelea.

―¡Itachi, no lo hagas!― exclamó Kakashi― Vete ahora mismo, yo me encargaré.

―No creo que usted logre hacerlo cambiar de opinión, él ya decidió.

―¡Itachi no lograrás nada!

―Kakashi, por favor, abandone la sala.

―El que seas príncipe no significa que se mande usted mismo, sabe que esto no resultará...

―Por favor, váyase.

El peliplata se alejó, abandonando la estancia, formulando un plan en su cabeza. Y consistía en mantener a la reina y al príncipe menor a salvo.

―Sinceramente, señor, opino que una mejor decisión era hacer caso a lo que ese hombre decía.

―Ya no necesita usar esa falsa modestia conmigo, déjese de ridiculeces.

―Al parecer no eres tan listo muchacho, preferiría divertirme un poco y jugar contigo, pero me lo estás dando todo fácil. Será mejor que guarde la diversión para tu hermano― ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, formando un círculo, esperando el primer movimiento del otro―, ¿me equivoco? Si mal no recuerdo, tienes un hermano, ¿no es así? El menor de la familia real... será interesante, pero hay otra persona persona... dicen que es muy bella y amable... creo que es la reina Mikoto... ¿o me equivoco?

Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio un paso dando su primer golpe, que resultó ser esquivado por ese sujeto.

―Parece que no... estamos hablando de Mikoto Uchiha, su madre. He planeado muchas veces este encuentro, y sabiendo como esto terminará, estaba pensando en desposarla, ya sabe, todo rey necesita su reina.

De nuevo el príncipe dirigió su espada hacia el cuerpo del individuo, logrando un certero golpe en la pierna.

―Nada mal príncipe― a su vez, él dio un golpe. Itachi logró esquivarlo al instante.

**.**

―¡Sakura, vámonos!― exclamaba Ino. Comenzaba a frustrarse, su amiga estaba inmóvil, casi parecía sin vida― Todo estará bien Saku, sólo... sólo vamos con los demás.

Sakura murmuraba frases que para Ino eran difícil de escuchar, balbuceaba, sentía que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Lo había presenciado todo, y los recuerdos de su niñez se hacían cada vez más vívidos.

―Sakura, escúchame...― Tsunade colocó ambas manos en el rostro obligándola a dirigirle la mirada― No es momento para entrar en pánico, debes ser fuerte, todo mejorará en cuanto vayamos con Jiraiya y los demás, ellos saben que hacer. Ino, ayúdame.

La rubia obedeció, trató de levantar a Sakura, pero ella simplemente no podía, no reaccionaba.

―¡Ino, abajo!

La muchacha se arrojó al suelo al instante, con algo de temor alzó la vista y vio a una daga impactandose contra la pared.

―Ese malnacido...― murmuró Tsunade levantándose lentamente, había alcanzado ver cómo el sujeto de cabello negro arrojaba el arma, con la intención de dañar al príncipe.

―Se-señorita Sakura...― el niño pelicafé se acercó lentamente hacia la joven que aún seguía inmóvil― por favor...

―¡Cuidado!

Sakura rodeó con sus brazos al pequeño y sintió que algo pasaba velozmente delante de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y al abrir los ojos, vio otra daga estrellándose contra la pared.

―Te-tenemos que irnos de aquí...― murmuró Sakura débilmente― Ryu... no debiste regresar...

―Lo sé pero...

―Salgamos de aquí y pongámonos a salvo― habló Tsunade.

―Ya no creo que sea necesario...― dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza, se giró para observar al extraño que la hacía revivir sus más terribles pesadillas. Sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría al ver el cuerpo del príncipe, sin vida, en el suelo, el hombre no se había molestado en quitar la espada que atravesaba el cuerpo, manchada de la sangre del príncipe.

―Se...

―Ryu...―Sakura no dejó que el niño se giraba, no permitiría que viera tal escena― no voltees, s-sólo mantente así...

El chico tragó grueso y obedeció.

―Todos los que aún siguen presentes en esta sala, los invito a presenciar mi coronación esta noche...

Los pocos que ahí quedaban se mantuvieron en silencio, aterrados con tan sólo pensar en la idea de que aquel sujeto se convirtiera en su rey.

El bárbaro chasqueó sus dedos, por la puerta apareció un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y con anteojos, dio una rápida reverencia y se acomodó los lentes para hablar.

―Ya los encontramos, señor―informó―, un grupo los está trayendo.

―Perfecto, encárgate del resto.

El sujeto asintió, se acomodó las gafas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Unos guardias se acercaron para retirar los cuerpos de la sala.

Sakura sintió unas terribles arcadas, en el momento en que uno de los guardias levantaba la cabeza del difunto rey. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar lo último, pero fue en vano, esa imagen ya estaba grabado en su cabeza.

―¿Por qué siguen en pie? Siéntense, pronto comenzará la celebración― el bárbaro acariciaba con sus pálidas manos el trono del rey, sentado allí, observaba como algunos acataban sus órdenes, temerosos.

Su vista se paseó por el salón, hasta que se detuvo en aquella mujer rubia, que momentos antes estuvo a punto de matarla. Su expresión mostraba desprecio y enfado, a su lado, se encontraba una joven. La recorrió con la mirada; rubia, de ojos azules, con buen cuerpo. Lástima que era una campesina, no le serviría para nada. Al lado de esta joven se encontraba otra, rodeaba con sus brazos a un niño, su cabello estaba cubierto por un pañuelo blanco y sus labios temblaban. Al igual que la anterior, la miró detenidamente. Era menuda, demasiado pálida, no había diferencia alguna con las otras campesinas, excepto por el color de la piel. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, verdes. Un verde no tan común, pero que de alguna forma le resultaba familiar.

Unos pasos llamaron, no sólo su atención, sino la de todos los presentes también. Se giró para observar mejor. Una esbelta figura fue apareciendo en la puerta derecha, los diamantes impregnados en su vestido brillaban con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Se acercó lentamente y su rostro quedó descubierto, al alzarlo pudo observar sus ojos, negros, como la noche.

Sakura se estremeció, esos ojos cálidos y amables la envolvían en una sensación de tranquilidad.

―Mi reina...― murmuró el desconocido, parándose al instante, se arrodilló frente a la soberana, cogió una de sus delicadas manos y depositó un beso sobre ella.

* * *

Cerró los ojos. No aguantaba verlo, no podía verlo. Un sentimiento de ira y asco fluyó en su interior. Tembló de tan sólo pensarlo.

Dio un paso para acabar con la vida de ese miserable.

―No― dijo Naruto reteniéndolo del hombro―, volvamos. Es la única forma de mantenerse salvo, a ti y a tu madre.

Pero Sasuke no lo escuchó, no podía seguir que el imbécil tocara a su madre.

―Kakashi ya lo dijo, Sasuke, volverán en cualquier momento y si te encuentran será peor.

―No... no, yo no quiero huir

―No estamos huyendo...―dijo Naruto bajando el volumen de su voz y su mirada, sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo era mentira. Ellos estaban huyendo, incluso le costaba creerlo, pero no había alternativa, era la única forma de mantenerse a salvo.

―Sasuke.

Dio una última mirada hacia el salón. El sujeto aún cogía la mano de su madre y se dirigía al pueblo. Ella no hacía nada, no hablaba, no protestaba, sólo mantenía su vista fija en un punto indefinido, con el semblante serio.

―Volveremos por ella―Habló Jiraiya, delante de ellos, guiándolos por el pasadizo secreto por el cual había logrado llegar más rápido.

Cuando Kakashi atravesó el umbral, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver ese rostro nuevamente, al igual que Naruto.

―No deberían estar aquí.

―Kakashi...

―Itachi fue el que se le ocurrió regresar, ¿no es así?― al no obtener respuesta alguna, continuó― No debieron permitirlo, sino no estarían en estos aprietos.

―¿Por qué...?― Sasuke enfatizó cada una de esas palabras― ¿Por qué no ayudó a mi padre?

Kakashi dio un suspiro.

―Lo iba a hacer, pero mi plan no disponía del suficiente tiempo. Sabía quién iba a perder y quién iba a ganar. Sabía que tu padre trataba de proteger a su pueblo, le advertí que no luchara, pero también sabía que él se iba a negar― miró al joven príncipe, tratando de hacerlo comprender―. Sé que no era el final que merecía; pero no pude hacer más. Ahora Itachi corre el mismo riesgo...

Sasuke lo tomó por la camisa y lo empujó hacia la pared, clavándole sus ojos negros cargados de ira.

―Los hombres de Orochimaru irán tras los nobles que se encuentran tratando de salir del castillo junto con las demás personas que lograron escapar― hablaba con dificultad, el joven pelinegro presionaba demasiado, trató de controlar su fuerza―. Mi plan es el siguiente: trataré de avisarles tan rápido como pueda, conozco este castillo y sus pasadizos secretos, incluso mejor que tú, príncipe. A la gente del pueblo no les harán daño, pero a los nobles que traten de oponerse contra sus hombres acabarán muertos. Deposito mi confianza ciega en Itachi, tal vez él logre permanecer más tiempo que tu padre y así poder escapar con algunos sobrevivientes― Sasuke aflojó su agarre y poco a poco fue soltando al hombre―. No debes dejar que te descubran, con los otros nobles también se encuentra tu madre, mi intención es proteger a la familia real, es la única solución para que todo esto acabe.

―Orochimaru...

―Creo que ya sabes quién es, debo marcharme ahora mismo. Naruto― el noble asintió―, no dejes que actúe precipitadamente, Orochimaru no debe verlo.

Y desapareció por la oscuridad del pasadizo, doblando un recodo que a Naruto le pareció inexistente hasta ese momento.

Poco después, cuando Itachi esquivaba y daba golpes hacia su contrincante, llegó su madre. Se veía agitada y sumamente preocupada por ellos. Abrazó a Sasuke, pensando que nunca más iba a volver a verlo y cuando notó que el rey Fugaku había muerto en manos de ese hombre, y que Itachi estaba tratando de vengarlo, se estremeció de temor y rezó para que todo vaya bien.

Detrás de ella llegaron Neji, Sai y el consejero real. Jiraiya suspiró aliviado al ver que Sasuke no se había precipitado, pero el alivio le duró muy poco al ver al mayor de los príncipes combatiendo con el bárbaro.

Cuando la primera daga se impactó en la pared, un niño atravesó el umbral rápidamente, apenas notó sus presencias ahí y se dirigió hacia una joven, no muy lejos de donde s encontraba Itachi.

Todos ahí sabían que Itachi hacía lo posible para que los cuchillos no llegaran hacia esas personas que estaban detrás suyo, pero no podía evitar que pasaran demasiado cerca.

Naruto apretaba los puños, conteniéndose. Había escuchado con claridad las palabras de Kakashi, pero no podía soportar ver a gente inocente y a niños en medio de la pelea.

Mikoto se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir un grito de horror al ver como aquel sujeto clavaba su espada en el pecho de Itachi, ahí, muy cerca del corazón. El cuerpo del príncipe cayó al suelo, inerte y sin vida. A la reina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ¿cómo podía aquel monstruo dejar que esas personas presenciaran una muerte tan horrible como esa? Sintió que el pecho se le encogía y un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

_No llegó a tiempo_, se dijo Naruto, tratando de reprimir la furia que crecía cada vez más.

Sasuke intentó dar un paso, pero su madre lo detuvo.

―No, Sasuke― y le sonrió, sus lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas―, no lo hagas.

El pelinegro tragó grueso y asintió con lentitud.

Mikoto lo abrazó nuevamente, con sus manos acarició las mejillas de su, ahora, único hijo. Le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y le dijo con suavidad:

―Te quiero, hijo mío― cogió sus manos con las suyas y le dio un suave apretón―. Cuídate mucho.

Se separó de él y les dirigió una última mirada a los que estaban allí. Se giró y avanzó, quedando a la vista de los demás.

* * *

Después de aquella ceremonia, llegaron los hombres del nuevo rey.

La mayoría eran aldeanos y encontraron pocos nobles, quienes se rehusaron a jurarle fidelidad a Orochimaru, y fueron llevados a las mazmorras del castillo.

Pero ahí se encontraban un mayor número de mujeres de la nobleza. A todas las mantuvieron en la sala, sobre todo a las más jóvenes.

Poco a poco se acercaron los vasallos del bárbaro y formando una fila, Orochimaru señaló a uno. Este se puso delante de su gobernante, luego señaló a una muchacha de la nobleza.

Ella tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza, temblorosa.

El rey hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de sus hombres empujó a la joven con una lanza bruscamente.

Le preguntó su nombre, su edad y si ya había sido desposada. Su consejero recitaba las posesiones de la familia de la joven y al terminar, el monarca realizó un ritual matrimonial entre ella y su vasallo, a pesar de sus discrepancias.

Una a una, las mujeres agrupadas de la nobleza eran desposadas por los hombres del rey.

Sakura miraba todo desde una mesa, espantada por la actitud de aquel sujeto. En el fondo agradeció no ser una de esas jóvenes.

Ino, a su lado, quien siempre se quejaba de la forma en la que vivían y deseaba tener el poder como una de esas nobles, también agradecía no formar parte de esa clase social.

Ambas estaban acompañadas de su tutora, ella sugirió que se quedaran allí hasta que se calmara un poco la situación. Estaba con la mirada ida, preguntándose dónde estaría Jiraiya. ¿Habría conseguido mantenerse a salvo? ¿Y Kakashi? No lo había visto desde la pelea con el príncipe. Un grito interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Era una de las jóvenes de la nobleza. Gritaba y se negaba a obedecer las órdenes que el rey daba. Insultaba a los invasores sin temor alguno a lo que le podrían hacer. Recibió varios golpes de parte del que iba a ser su futuro esposo, y aun así, no paraba. Pero hubo un grito que hizo que todos le prestaran más atención.

―¡Usted no es mi rey y jamás lo será! ¡Para mí el rey siempre será Fugaku Uchiha! ¡Viva el rey Uchiha!

Estuvo a punto de ser castigada y arrojada a las mazmorras, pero la detuvieron para realizar el ritual matrimonial y mientras duraba ella no dejaba de gritar e insultar. Después de varios golpes, dejó de esforzarse para que la soltaran. No intentó nada más y permaneció callada, con la mirada puesta en el suelo, llorando amargamente.

Sakura dio un sorbo rápido a la infusión que tenía en sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse, en el fondo se sentía algo aliviada, Ryu ya se había marchado de ese lugar junto con su madre y su hermana. Trató de mirar hacia el frente, no quería volver a ver el rostro de ese sujeto, le causaba escalofríos cada vez que sonreía o con tan solo mirarla.

Cuando el rey terminó aquella ceremonia, permitió que los aldeanos dejasen el castillo, para que su gente continúe celebrando.

―Ustedes no― dijo Orochimaru, logrando que aquellas tres campesinas que desde el comienzo llamaron su atención, se detuvieran.. Las miró fijamente, aquella joven de ojos verdes se pegó a la otra de cabellos rubios.

―¿Qué es lo que desea, mi señor?― preguntó Tsunade apretando los dientes, tratando de controlarse y que ninguna palabra inapropiada cobrase vida y logre escapar de sus labios.

―Debido a la información que he solicitado, he logrado saber que usted es Tsunade Senju, la mejor curandera que tiene el pueblo.

―Así es, alteza.

―Aunque usted sea solo una campesina, es muy conocida en muchos lugares. Y aquellas dos jóvenes son sus alumna, ¿no es cierto?

―Sí, señor.

―Debido a su popularidad en el reino, he decidido considerarla como una de las mujeres de la nobleza, así como también a sus alumnas.

―Me temo que rechazaré su oferta, señor.

―No era una oferta.

Tsunade vio como uno de los hombres del rey se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas.

Su mirada buscó algo, algo con qué defenderse si es que trataban de hacerle daño, a ella y a sus alumnas.

Al no encontrar nada que esté a su alcance, su mente empezó a maquinar un plan. Correr era su primera opción, pero... ¿hacia dónde? La entrada principal estaba llena de guardias y en el patio... más guardias. El pasillo por donde había desaparecido Jiraiya era una buena elección. Pero debían actuar rápido, y conociendo a Sakura y todos sus miedos iba a ser muy difícil. Y para colmo Kakashi también había desaparecido. ¿En dónde se encontraba? El tiempo se agotaba y tenía que actuar ya.

Una mano gruesa y áspera tocó el brazo de Ino.

La rubia se giró alarmada, sus ojos se movían desesperados y sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y golpear al tipo. Mas ningún sonido salió de su garganta, la sentía seca; y sus labios, sellados. Ahí inmóvil, se sentía indefensa, siempre lograba meterse en problemas con algunos clientes, pero ahora la voz no le funcionaba para nada.

Una sirvienta pasó cerca suyo, temerosa de poder cruzarse en su camino, con una bandeja de plata para limpiar el desastre que aquellos bárbaros hicieron.

Tsunade no lo pensó dos veces y le arrebató a la muchacha el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

―¡Suelta a mi alumna!― y estampó la bandeja en la nuca de aquel hombre.

El eco del golpe resonó en los oídos de aquellos que todavía se encontraban ahí.

Ino y Sakura vieron sorprendidas a su tutora por lo que acababa de hacer, el tipo cayó al suelo, aturdido por el golpe. Sakura se estremeció. ¿Tsunade no había medido bien las consecuencias? Más hombres se acercaban hacia ellas y el que estaba hace unos segundos en el suelo se incorporaba, rodeó con su robusto brazo la pequeña cintura de Sakura y con una mano le cubrió la boca.

Ella cerró los ojos y s removía débilmente. No le gustaba esa sensación, para nada.

―¡Sakura!

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó ese sonido metálico resonar en la estancia. Cayó de rodillas, atrás suyo el sujeto que la había agarrado y unos metros más adelante, la bandeja de plata algo abollada.

―¡Sakura!

Alcanzó como pudo la bandeja al ver al hombre ir por ella nuevamente y con toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir azotó el objeto al tipo que tenía a Ino.

Al lado, Tsunade golpeaba al bárbaro que también la había acorralado, con una fuerza que era nueva para aquellas dos muchachas.

―¡Corre!― Tsunade agarró a cada una de la mano, incitándolas a seguir. Como pudo le señaló el pasillo por el cual minutos antes Jiraiya y los demás habían desaparecido.

Ellos las seguían, unos cuantos metros atrás, muy cerca. Sakura corría torpemente, con mil cosas pasándole por la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si lograban escapar? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Cómo se las arreglarían? ¿Y qué pasaba si no lo lograban? ¿Morirían ahí mismo o las torturarían?

Lo recordaba claramente, lo vivía una y otra vez en sus pesadillas más frecuentes. Recordaba como ellos habían entrado, recordaba como su madre le había dicho que no hiciera ruido y se mantuviera quietecita en el armario, recordaba como habían destruido su casa, pero sobre todo recordaba como su madre se arrodillaba, lloraba y suplicaba piedad con cada golpe que le daban. Y ella viéndolo todo desde la ranura del armario.

Una mano ahogó un grito que soltó cuando unos brazos tomaron los suyos por detrás.

Le faltaba el aire, se moriría ahí mismo si es que el sujeto no le quitaba su mano de encima. Le obstruía las dos vías de respiración. Se removió como pudo y sintió chocar con algo.

Sintió que volvía respirar y que el oxígeno circulaba nuevamente por su sangre. Al girar pudo observar al hombre que la había agarrado tendido en el suelo y alrededor de ellos, millones de vidrios rotos.

Sakura había chocado con otro sirviente que venía de la cocina con una jarra enorme, repleto de cerveza. Esto había ocasionado que la jarra y su contenido cayeran directo a la cabeza del bárbaro. Tenía la cabeza ensangrentada y cuando quiso comprobar que no abriría los ojos estirando su brazo, ella también se vio rasguñada y con algunas heridas en sus brazos, también estaba empapada de ese líquido cuyo olor la mareaba hasta más no poder.

Se levantó tambaleándose, casi cae en los restos de los vidrios y de no ser por esa mano que jaló de ella, se hubiese herido gravemente. El alivio le duró poco al darse cuenta que aquel sujeto seguía consciente y con la suficiente fuerza como para tomarla de esa forma.

Con su otra mano libre tanteó el suelo para encontrar con qué defenderse, agarrando un pedazo de vidrio del suelo, con una fuerza que no logró medir porque sentía como ese pedazo se le incrustaba en la palma de la mano, le asestó un golpe en la cara al sujeto.

Un herida que iba desde el principio del puente de la nariz, muy cerca del ojo, hasta la comisura de sus labios apareció en el rostro del hombre.

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir más fuerza en el agarre de aquel sujeto. Cerró los ojos y clavó el pedazo afiliado en algún lugar. Poco a poco sentía que el agarre se debilitaba y pudo liberar su mano.

Al abrir los ojos se sintió desfallecer al ver el vidrio clavado en la garganta del sujeto, el olor de la sangre y la cerveza se mezclaban mareándola. Retrocedió súbitamente asustada por tal escena.

―¡Sakura!

Se incorporó como pudo, tropezaba con sus pies y el vestido, su cabeza le daba vueltas y estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, muy cerca de ella se encontraban Ino y Tsunade. De vez en vez miraba hacia atrás para poder verlas. Tsunade le decía que no parara y que si lograba salir que vaya al establo y coja un caballo, que si no llegaban ellas a tiempo que se vaya.

Ella apenas la escuchaba, pero logró entenderla. Sentía que pronto cerraría los ojos. La mano le dolía a horrores y conforme avanzaba el pañuelo se caía, hacía todo lo posible para que no descubran su cabello, se lo acomodaba una y otra vez, manchándose de sangre en el intento.

Al final del pasadizo logró un recodo, dando directo al lugar donde debía de haber terminado. Tomó las riendas de un caballo y en el intento cayó de un sentón por el movimiento que el animal había hecho. Se levantó y trató nuevamente. Se oían voces que se acercaban cada vez más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la vista se estaba tornando borrosa, y no sólo por el mareo.

―P-por favor...― logró articular.

El caballo se tranquilizó, como si la hubiese entendido. Sakura se apoyó en un pie y montó el animal. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, temblaba con el sólo hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento se podía caer. Tragó saliva y con dificultad tomó las riendas.

Miró a los lados con la esperanza que una cabellera rubia se asomase y aunque sabía que no podía visualizar nada debido a la oscuridad del lugar y su mareo, ellas tenían que aparecer pronto.

Las voces que antes escuchó algo lejanas estaban más cerca, sus manos temblaban al momento de dirigir al caballo con las riendas y cuando el animal avanzó, sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar debido al brusco movimiento que hizo.

No se atrevió a mirar atrás y mientras más avanzaba, más confianza ganaba y el caballo galopaba más rápido. Atravesó como pudo el patio, rodeado de guardias que la seguían el paso conforme avanzaba.

Detuvo el animal cuando reconoció a Ino y a su tutora en una esquina, tratando de no ser descubiertas.

―¡Allí está!

Sakura vio a un grupo de hombres acercarse hacia ella en caballo, unos con antorchas y otros con sus armas en mano.

―Sakura, vete.

―Tsunade-sa...

―Nosotras estaremos bien, ¡vete ahora!

―Pero...

―¡Rápido Sakura! ¡Iremos detrás de ti!

El caballo empezó a galopar nuevamente, cruzó la entrada antes de que la cerrasen y el puente del castillo. Se desvió del camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo, sabía que causaría más daño del que ya habían hecho.

El cierre de la entrada había retrasado al grupo de bárbaros que iban detrás de ella, pero de todas formas no se sintió segura hasta atravesar los primeros cinco árboles que daban inicio al bosque.

―Más rápido...

Luces y voces atrás suyo hacían que el vello de su nuca se erizara.

―Más rápido... más rápido...

El caballo se detenía, relinchaba y se paraba en sus dos patas traseras al no poder atravesar con facilidad los matorrales y los árboles caídos. Sakura casi pierde el equilibrio en una de esas.

―Por favor...

Mordió su labio inferior. El camino cada vez más se hacía más estrecho, no lo recordaba así. Las ramas de los árboles habían crecido, arañándole el rostro o los brazos a cada paso que avanzaba. Le jaloneaban el pañuelo y algunos mechones de su cabello quedaron sueltos.

―Más rápido, por favor... más rápido...

Parecía como si nuevamente estuviese huyendo de aquellos aldeanos que cometían atrocidades con ella cuando sólo era una niña huérfana e indefensa. Sólo que esta vez no era una niña, era una joven. No era aldeanos, eran bárbaros que la sed de conquista y matanza corrían por sus venas.

―¡Por favor!

Una rama mucho más gruesa que las demás le arrancó el pañuelo y la redecilla que sostenía su cabello, dejándolo suelto y al descubierto.

―¡Más rápido, por favor!

Sollozó. Sentía aquellos hombres cada vez más cerca. Apretó los dientes con furia y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como aquellas ramas le tironeaban el cabellos. Abrió los ojos cuando el caballo relinchó y nuevamente se paró en sus dos patas traseras, apenas pudo visualizar la rama al frente suyo cuando sintió un terrible golpe en su frente.

Cayó del caballo y rodó hasta unos arbustos. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se adentró un poco más, sentía como la herida de su mano izquierda hacía contacto con la tierra y los guijarros del lugar. Se desplomó y el sonido de galopes de caballo y voces fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Gomen! No he tenido tiempo, he estado ocupada, la escuela, exámenes y proyectos... ¡uff! Sé que no es muy buena excusa, pero también no soy muy pegada al internet. Paso muy pocas horas, lo máximo dos. Yo escribo los capítulos en un cuaderno a parte y luego lo edito en word, pero lo hago por partes, una vez intenté hacer todo el capítulo en un sólo día y terminé con un terrible dolor de cabeza, por eso prefiero hacerlo por partes. Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya terminaron las clases y estoy de vacaciones. ¡Wiii vacaciones! :3 Trataré de avanzar, ¡lo prometo!

¡A contestar reviews!

** : **¡Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, aqui esta el siguiente capi!

**Pamys-Chan: **Gracias, aquí está el siguiente capitulo.

**DULCECITO311: **Claro, mucho gusto XD Si... aun no he comenzado el nuevo capitulo de _Sakura, del País de las Maravillas_, lo siento, debo empezarlo ¡ya! Bueno jejeje, eso se descubrirá a lo largo de la historia... y en unos cuantos capis se... encontraran XD No planeo dejarlas, no te preocupes, pero como dije antes, no paso muchas horas en internet y no soy de prender la computadora y estar mucho tiempo ahí.

**sweets love: **Muchas gracias, aquí está el nuevo capi. Y si, ya mejoré XD despues de tanto tiempo... jejeje...

¡Muchas gracias a todas! Gracias por comentar y si quieren decirme que les pareció el capitulo, algunas sugerencias (¿ya mencione que soy pésima para escribir? Uff… perdonen algunas de mis faltas en este y en el anterior capitulo, tratare de mejorar lo más pronto posible), criticas constructivas… ¡todo con solo dejar un review! ¡Hagan que esta novata escritora sepa sus opiniones! ¡Nos vemos pronto! Matta ne!

**.**

**22/12/12 **¡Soy una sobreviviente del fin del mundo! Jajajaj xD okokok, no era eso. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo a todos!


End file.
